


Off the Record

by sleepismyfriend



Category: The Newsroom (US TV), The West Wing
Genre: Crossover, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-10
Updated: 2013-05-10
Packaged: 2017-12-10 23:38:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/791493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sleepismyfriend/pseuds/sleepismyfriend
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>On a cold Thursday morning, CJ Cregg-Concannon stands in front of Will McAvoy's favorite coffee vendor with two cups of coffee, wondering why the hell she ever left California.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Off the Record

**Author's Note:**

> We're going to assume many things here, most of which center on the Bartlet administration existing in _The Newsroom's_ universe. So any references to President Bush or President Obama in _The Newsroom_ episodes do not exist in this realm. 
> 
> The next assumption is that Will and CJ knew each other from many years before the Bartlet administration, and were friends. This takes place in current modern day, though events like Will's Northwestern rant still apply.
> 
> For the rest, you can use your imagination. :)

It's bitter cold; she's bundled up to her eyelids in winter garb, and CJ wonders why the hell she ever decided to leave California. New York is for workaholics like Toby, and busy enough to be a small country. She's amazed people don't trip over each other more often as they walk in packs down the street. 

She hears her husband's passive aggressive tone, and squashes it. Danny is 3,000 miles away, and isn't going anywhere. The least she can do is try not to think about the things she's missing by being gone. 

Having spotted her in front of his favorite coffee vendor, Will approaches with a dark briefcase in his hand, and CJ exhales. This isn't anything more than a surprise meeting with an old friend, and then she's on the first plane home. 

After seeing Toby, of course. If she times this meeting right, she can see Tobus's early afternoon lecture, and be on the 3:15 out of JFK. That is, if everything goes the way she wants it to, and she's not stuck in a cab somewhere. 

"Well, if it isn't my favorite Sparky—" After all these years, Will's grin still manages to be contagious as CJ smiles, and holds out one of the coffee cups in her hands. Will takes a sip, and from his lack of grimace, CJ knows she's hit the mark. 

"I'm your only Sparky," CJ says, as Will turns to walk towards the ACN building, and she follows. 

"Who still remains resourceful after all these years." Will ignores her comment. "How is that, by the way? That you remember how I like my coffee? I hardly remember what day it is."

"Simple, Boo Boo," CJ says. "I'm smarter than you."

Will waves her off as they turn towards the ACN building, and its revolving door. He puts his briefcase on the new metal detectors that have been installed, and unwraps the scarf from around his neck so he can walk through.

"Still mad I didn't vote for your guy?" Will smirks, as he picks up his briefcase and scarf, and CJ follows the same procedure by shedding her scarf, and handing over her coffee. When the metal detector goes off, he waits, and watches as she sighs and rolls her eyes.

"If by my guy, you mean the President of the United States who was elected not once by the people of this great nation, but twice? Then yeah, I suppose I can still be a little peeved at you." She pulls her cell phone out of her coat pocket and the security guard waves everything through. "Considering the alternative."

"I thought you lived in California," Will says, waving to someone who recognizes him as CJ follows with her things. "Or did California somehow magically replace Pennsylvania? Because if it did and I haven't noticed, I'm going to have a serious chat with my news director about climate change."

"I wanted to see you."

"Liar."

"I'm not lying—"

"Claudia Jean, you forget how well we know each other." Will stops in front of the elevator, and pushes the up button. "How well we've always known each other. I can see you everyday for a year, or three days out of ten, and I will still know your expressions as well as you know mine."

There's a beat, and the elevator dings as it opens, and both enter. 

"Did something happen to Bartlet?" Lucky for them, there's no one else going up. Will puts his hands in front of him after hitting the button to take them to the sixth floor. The doors close, and CJ still hasn't replied. She feels Will staring at her. "Is something about to happen to Bartlet?"

"No." CJ's voice lowers, and her eyes meet his. "From what I know, the President remains on his farm in New Hampshire, and his health remains steady, though he's nowhere near the condition he was before leaving office." 

"Losing your best friend will do that to you," Will pauses. "Among a debilitating disease, a Congressional censure, and the many other things that happened during the Bartlet administration."

"You're telling me." The elevator dings to signal their arrival, and Will walks out, as soon as the doors are open. CJ stops once she's off the elevator. This is the first time CJ's been inside the ACN building, and so the _News Night_ newsroom is much bigger than she thought it would be. Tall glass windows allow a lot of light, but the spooky ability to see what everyone is doing. "Am I allowed to be up here?"

"You're the former Chief of Staff for the President of the United States. I'm pretty sure you can go wherever you like," Will smirks. "But for now, my office will have to do."

They enter his office, and Will drops his briefcase in an empty chair before circling the desk to remove his coat and scarf.

"You're a lot more sociable in your dotage." CJ remains in front of his desk, taking a much-needed sip of coffee. 

"I have coffee I neither paid for, nor ordered, yet was specifically tailored to my taste buds. Also, it's Thursday. I'm feeling unusually congenial," Will sits. "CJ, you don't have to be a peg on a board. Take a load off, and have a seat. It's not like we're on the record."

Will leans back, as CJ sits. "Because if we were on the record, I'd ask you why you lied just then."

"Lied? About what?"

"The former President was in town last week. Everybody knows that." He motions to a newspaper on his desk with President Bartlet's smiling face.

"He's not a prisoner of the state of New Hampshire. The President travels several times per year, both on the advice of his doctors, and his wife. That's nothing new." CJ's defenses rise. 

"Last Tuesday, he was at Columbia University for over an hour with little press visibility, and a whole slew of Secret Service. So you want to tell me what you're doing here, or shall I continue down the path of a story that you're calling a non-story?"

"If we're going to be that technical, Boo Boo, he also attended a Yankees' game with the missus—"

"Only because they were playing the Red Sox," Will smirks. "Red Sox lost, by the way."

"Go Dodgers." CJ lifts a fist, and rolls her eyes. 

"You and I are old friends." Will puts his hands together. "Until of course, Mackenzie McHale walks in here, and I can't promise off the record because you're a visible face." 

"Is that when I get the guy who shouted at a bunch of undergrads at Northwestern?" CJ's eyebrows rise. "Yeah, that's what I thought. I'll see your bluff, sir, and raise you fifty."

"It's a simple question that is already public knowledge: why was Bartlet at Columbia?" Will's voice remains calm. "Or you can tell me why you're here."

"What do you think of the GOP's chances?"

"For the White House? For midterms? For the chance to not be taken as hypocritical Neanderthals, or whatever the Tea Party is calling itself nowadays?"

"The White House," CJ replies, though she really wants to make a snarky comment about Neanderthals being more intelligent than members of the Republican Party. However, since Will is a registered Republican, she'll show restraint and wait for him to answer the question. 

"I don't know, CJ, I'm not a political analyst."

"No, but you're a damn smart person. One who has better sense than most of the Democrats I know."

"Now, you're just fattening me up for the slaughter." Will sits forward. "You said you were smarter than me. It's not very smart for a visible member of the Democratic party to fly across the country just to ask someone of the opposite party something that a dozen focus groups and competently worded questionnaires can answer."

"You know what, it's been great seeing you again, but never mind," CJ stands. "The conversation's been fun, and your banter is endless. I'll leave you to enjoy your coffee."

She's to the door when he says her name.

"CJ?"

"Yeah?"

"Off the record." It's a genuine look CJ's seen before, and trusts rather well when used appropriately. "I'm curious."

CJ clears her throat, and her voice remains soft. "In a few weeks, the former President is giving a special lecture series with Toby Ziegler. Among which, topics will vary from the world of politics, to the Butterball hotline, to whatever else they feel like talking about. I didn't fly across the country just to ask you about the GOP, Will. I wanted to stop by and say hello to an old friend. Don't think I don't know about you and Mackenzie McHale. Buy the woman some flowers, and apologize for being an emotionally stunted jackass. That's me being smarter than you." 

CJ smiles, and leaves.


End file.
